Host
by pikajow
Summary: When Ausländer came from the skies, they infected 50% of the children population around the world. Kids became murderous teenagers overnight. To stop it they are sedated their entire lives as they undergo experimentation. But what happens when one wakes up?
1. Chapter 1

**Host**

 **Summary: When Ausländer came from the skies, they infected 50% of the kid population around the world. Kids became murderous teenagers overnight. To stop it they are sedated their entire lives as they undergo experimentation. But what happens when one wakes up?**

He didn't remember being born. It was a haze when he gained his existence. It had been so beautiful, that haze that surrounded him. He remember only a face, a face he had called mother. He was so lost, but with her he felt found. He remembered her hugs, her smell that was so sweet. He remembered her kisses on his cheek, her soft voice that read to him every night. She had been his one solid memory in the haze.

The day he was taken away, the day he saw her die in front of his eyes, was the day he lost sight of the haze. His world was confusing and painful. But nothing hurt more than watching as his mother was stabbed in front of him, nothing more painful than seeing her reach out for him and scream his name.

His name…

Why couldn't remember his name? The thought woke him, his consciousness tapping the surface.

His name…

His name was Ichigo.

Ichigo stirred softly, trying hard to open his eyes but unsuccessful. Just the small act exhausted him, like he hadn't moved the muscles in years. That was impossible though, he knew it was. He remembered everything so well…

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes, at first only seeing a haze. Ichigo's mind linked the haze to his last memories, his fingers twitching as he tried to feel for something solid. He breathed in, feeling something press tight against his cheeks. Ichigo felt his arm flex but hardly move, his eyes drifting down to the numb appendage. The haze cleared enough for him to see his arm, the appendage a lot longer than the last time he remembered.

"Professor he's awake!"

Ichigo looked up at the garbled voice, the haze clearing enough for him to see a room around him. His heart began to hammer against a chest, his breathing becoming erratic as he tried to grab onto anything solid.

How long had he been asleep?

Where was he?

Where was his father? Mother? Sisters?

Ichigo couldn't make his body move no matter how hard he tried, his long fingers barely able to move. Ichigo wanted to scream but he couldn't find his voice, his eyes looking down when he felt a tap against the thing that encaged him.

He didn't know him.

'Get away…'

The man's smile slowly fell as Ichigo struggled harder to move, the man taking a step back from the cage.

'Get away from me…'

"What's happening?" The man yelled, Ichigo feeling pressure push against his chest as he tried to gasp for air.

'Away…'

"He's panicking sir! Do you wish for me to sedate, sir?!" Ichigo flexed his arm again, his arm seeming to move on it's own as it slammed against something solid, Ichigo pressing his hand against it as he realized he was encased in glass.

'Mother…'

Ichigo slammed his hand against the glass again, the man in front of the glass taking a couple steps back in shock.

"Sedate him!"

'No…'

"Wait!" Ichigo suddenly felt the pressure around him start to go away, the sound of a scream alerting all of his senses.

"What are you doing? He could kill us all!"

"We don't know that till we have contact. I need him awake!"

Ichigo fell to the ground when the pressure stopped pressing against him, his muscles weak as they struggled to function. The glass around him opened, Ichigo gasping for breath when the thing against his face popped off. Silence surrounded him as he shook and gasped, the cold of the air causing him to shiver violently.

"Mo-" Ichigo hacked up fluids that were lodged in his throat, his body feeling more alert after the waste left his body.

"Ichi…" Ichigo lifted his head, his eyes meeting that of a woman's. Her face was full of emotion. Fear, excitement, and even admiration. Ichigo slowly steadied his breathing, his eyes never leaving the woman's. If they did, they would see the entire kill squad waiting on the signal to either kill or sedate him.

"Do you know who I am, Ichigo?" Ichigo tilted his head, blinking his tired eyes as he tried to plug the face into any memories he had. He had no memories outside of his mother's face though, Ichigo shaking his head. The woman looked a little disappointed but he couldn't tell why.

His arms screamed as he tried to rise up from his half fetal half lying down position, the sound of a dozen safety clips being turned off.

"Don't move too quickly," the woman whispered as she kneeled down in front of him, tilting her head in an almost confused way. Ichigo looked to her, his mind scattered as he felt his heart beat race again as he tried to find a way to identify the woman in front of him.

"My name is Rukia, I had known you when you were very small." Ichigo frowned as the name sent off an alarm on a hazy memory, Ichigo opening his mouth.

"Ru… Rukia." The woman smiled brightly, nodding her head as she pointed a hand to her chest.

"I am Rukia. What is your name?

His name? Did he know his name?

"Ichi… Ichigo." Rukia smiled, lowering her hand from her chest and pointing her finger to Ichigo.

"Ichigo." She turned her finger to herself, Ichigo becoming transfixed with its paleness.

"Rukia. I am Rukia."

Ichigo nodded as he finally managed to assort his limbs, only able to get to a sitting position as he looked to Rukia with calculating eyes.

"I've never seen an Ausländer talk so clearly before." Ichigo looked to the side, seeing the man from earlier. Ichigo tilted his head in confusion, slowly working his limbs to get to a standing position only to fall back down.

"Renji take him to a containment room. We need to start experiments as soon as possible before he reaches his last stage." Ichigo frowned, wondering if the woman knew he understood what words she was using. Ichigo looked to the so called Renji, the man covered head to toe in protective armor. Ichigo moved away from him when he reached for him, growling softly as he tried to force his legs to work so he could run away.

"It's okay Ichigo, I'm not going to hurt you," Renji told him, Ichigo looking around to see others moving in closer to him.

'Get away…'

Ichigo shook his head as Renji grabbed his arm, Ichigo's lungs burning as he tried to scream for him to get away. He couldn't though, he couldn't scream. Ichigo looked directly into Renji's eyes, his lips peeling back as he bared his teeth. Renji stopped, multiple fingers ready to pull their triggers at Ichigo's sign of aggression.

'Get away!'

Renji yelped when he was thrown without Ichigo even touching him, Ichigo feeling a sharp pain in his thigh seconds after. Ichigo grit his teeth against the pain, his muscles giving out on him as he fell to the ground.

He was so tired…

"You said you had control." Ichigo felt his body being lifted, his will to fight against it gone as he struggled to stay awake.

"Ausländer are unpredictable, we both knew that. But that isn't what is important. It spoke Byakuya. That's the first time we ever got a Ausländer to do that without experiments. His mental capacity is more advanced than any other I've ever met!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself! These things are dangerous!"

'Mother.'

Ichigo felt her limbs around him, her warmth running rampant throughout his body.

'Why…? Why was he so dangerous when he had done nothing wrong?' Ichigo was carried out of the room where his cage had been, Rukia and Byakuya following close behind.

"Ausländer's haven't been experimented while conscious inside a mature host. Give me until it last stage to do experiments. I swear I won't disappoint you!"

'Host?'

Ichigo tried to move in the arms of his captors but couldn't, a piece of armor digging into his exposed skin. The feeling made him very aware of his naked body, Ichigo trying to speak of his discomfort but unable to. All he could do was listen as he was talked about like some type of weird insect.

"That is against protocol and you know it Rukia."

"It's only against protocol if others are injured."

"And what makes you so sure nobody will be?" Ichigo felt the warmth of something beneath him as he was laid down on a hard surface, his arms and legs strapped down and something pulled over his wet body.

"I'm putting Grimmjow in charge of your security. If anyone get's hurt Rukia, the Ausländer will be given to our secondary department for dissection."

"Yes sir!"

What's going on?

 **Author's note: Just a side story for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'What have I done?'

Ichigo woke with the feeling of being trapped once again, but in a very different way. He groaned softly, the sound seeming groggy and off to his ears. He managed to open his eyes a lot easier than last time, only able to see a white ceiling when his eyes adjusted. He wanted to look around but the rest of his muscles still seemed weak.

"Ichigo, good morning." The voice sounded familiar to his mind, Ichigo's brain struggling to find a face to match the face as he swallowed thickly. His lips and throat were dry as he did so, Ichigo suddenly seeing a woman standing next to him. He blinked, wondering who she was and why his mother wasn't trying to keep the stranger away from him.

'Mother.'

Ichigo frowned as he remembered the loss of his mother, turning his head away from the woman as he decided to pretend she didn't exist instead.

"Ichigo, do you remember who I am?" Ichigo refused to answer the stranger, hoping she would go away if he didn't speak.

"Try giving him some water," the woman ordered of another person in the room, Ichigo turning his head away from the person with the cup of water.

'Kill them all…'

"Why are you treating him like he's human Rukia? Ausländer do not deserve our kindness!" Ichigo wanted to know why they kept calling him an Ausländer, but he refused to talk to strangers.

"Uryū we do not know if the host is even aware they are infected. All we know is how the Ausländer attack. We need to find a way to communicate and we can't if you don't cooperate with me!"

"Why should I!"

"Uryū, do as she says." Silence stretched at the new voice, Ichigo taking the moment of stillness to try and see if he could move his hand. A wiggle of the fingers was the most he could accomplish, Ichigo doing the same with his toes. He could tell by the small movements he was strapped down to something solid, Ichigo trying to move his head again but to no avail. His muscles were tired from just moving his neck.

Ichigo grunted when his jaw was grabbed, his mouth opened forcefully. Ichigo's entire body burned as he tried to move to get away from his assailant, the cup brought to his lips and something cold going into his mouth. Ichigo didn't want to swallow it, unsure of what they could possibly have in it. He tried to hack it up but his jaw was closed and his nose held closed, Ichigo's entire body going into a spasm as he tried to fight off his assailants with little success.

He swallowed when he saw he had no other option, coughing violently when his jaw and nose were finally released. His throat was no longer parched and his weak body finally felt like it was regaining back some of it's energy. Ichigo panted as he looked to the man who had given him the water, his eyes burning from coughing so hard.

'Get away!' The man went flying against the wall with a yelp of pain, Ichigo trying hard to get free. Something cold was pressed against his neck, Ichigo looking to the woman with eyes brimming with tears as his heart felt like it would explode.

"Calm down Ichigo, or I will sedate you." Ichigo felt his chest tighten at the word sedate, allowing his exhausted body to finally come to a rest. The woman seemed surprised at his compliance, Ichigo feeling the cold thing finally leave his neck.

"Do you understand me, Ichigo?" Ichigo was hesitant to respond but gave a small nod, the woman looking away from him to something else with a large smile.

"Byakuya he understands me!"

'Kill them all.'

Ichigo arched with a scream when it felt like his head was being stabbed over and over, something inside of him seeming to wake up as it grew it angry with it's predicament. Ichigo grit his teeth as he tried to bare through the pain, screaming again when he felt lava move throughout his veins.

"Sedate him!" Somebody screamed, the thing inside of him screaming in protest as Ichigo's body suddenly felt energized to the point of pain. He broke his restraints with a roar of agony, his body falling to the ground as he felt his entire being burning alive.

'You are mine.'

"Stop! Everybody behind the glass! Do not sedate I repeat do not sedate!" Ichigo heard the scurrying of feet as he thrashed and screamed on the floor, wanting help in his time of pain. Nobody came to him though, Ichigo wanting to cry as he felt himself start to slip into unconsciousness.

'This body is mine!'

'No…'

"Ichigo?" Ichigo looked up, seeing his mother's face in front of him. Her eyes were filled with fear, Ichigo wanting to to stop. He heard her scream as he was pulled away from her, the urge to kill her burning his eyes and his mind as he tried to fight against it.

'Kill her!'

'No…'

'Kill them all!'

"STOP!"

Ichigo fought against the thing inside of him, the vision of his mother fading as he grabbed onto his hair, screaming as he tried to push down the urge to kill. He thrashed on the floor for what seemed like forever before he could finally control the thing inside of himself, it's last words sending shivers up his spine.

'I will be back, and this body will be mine.'

Ichigo gasped for breath when he finally regained control of his body, slowly letting go of his hair and letting his hands drop to the ground. He looked at the ceiling as he tried to fight the darkness of slumber, the silence around him deafening.

'Mother.'

"Ichigo…" Ichigo tried to move away from the voice, his muscles exhausted but fighting it as he tried to push himself up, somebody coming to his aid and sitting him up. Ichigo looked to the woman in front of him, her purple eyes full of worry. He suddenly remembered her from the time he was released from the glass, swallowing thickly.

"Ru…"

The woman's eyes widened as he tried to fit a name to the face, Ichigo parting his lips as he tried to speak.

"Ru… Rukia." The woman smiled as she nodded, her eyes glistening as she touched a hand to his hair. Her voice sounded choked as she spoke, Ichigo wondering why water came from her eyes.

" Yes I'm Rukia, what's your name?" Ichigo slowly raised his arm, pointing a finger at himself like she had done before.

"Ichi… Ichigo." When he was suddenly hugged Ichigo wasn't sure what to do, but he couldn't help but melt into the feeling. He wanted to sleep in her arms but fought against it, Rukia pulling away from him as she helped him to his wobbly feet. Other's came and helped sit him down on the table, Ichigo looking around the room and seeing people surrounding him. He wanted to tell them to get away from him but looked to Rukia instead when he felt her touch his arm, her smile warming.

"It's okay, they won't hurt you Ichigo." Ichigo wondered if he could trust her, his mind still that of that little boy that had been taken away from his mother. He wanted to go home, but inside he knew he couldn't. He couldn't figure out why, only knowing that he would be stuck here forever.

"Rukia he needs to be restrained." Ichigo looked to a man with some white looking tubes in his hair, his dislike of him increasing at the word restrained.

"Byakuya me and you saw the same thing. He controlled his Ausländer, that's never happened before!"

"And what if next time he can't? Are you willing to be responsible for the death of our men?" Ichigo wanted to shrink into himself at the man's strong voice, opening his mouth to speak.

"N-No." Everybody looked to him again, all seemingly in shock.

"No re...restrai...nts." The man seemed pleased and displeased at the same time, Ichigo feeling his body become weak from sitting up for so long. He started to fall backwards, somebody catching him and placing him on the table on his back. Ichigo wanted to sleep so bad but was afraid of being alone. He didn't want to be alone.

"Byakuya, please. We could figure out so much if we just try to communicate. The more we treat him like a monster the less he will cooperate!"

"Rukia that is enough! Ausländer are monsters and you know it! Do not let his human body fool you! Ichigo is gone!"

'I'm here.' Ichigo couldn't move as he felt tears well up in his eyes, wanting to tell Byakuya that he wasn't a monster. He was Ichigo.

He was Ichigo… Right?

"You saw just as I did Byakuya! He fought off his Ausländer! Doesn't that mean that at least he still has a bit of humanity left inside of him!" Ichigo looked to Rukia, her eyes narrowed with anger.

"Whatever humanity he had left he lost when he killed those people!"

Ichigo's eyes widened at, his mind screaming at the fact that he could ever be a murderer. He wouldn't hurt anybody, he just wanted to go home. He just wanted to see his mother again. He wanted to hear her voice again.

"That wasn't him! It was his Ausländer!"

'Please…'

"They are the same thing now! Rukia he is a monster!"

'Stop…'

"Why is it so hard for you to believe that he could still be human!"

'Stop…'

"Did you forget already Rukia? You were there when he killed his own mother!" Ichigo froze, his entire body becoming numb as his mind tried to find answers. He felt his fingers clench into fists as they continued to yell at each other, Ichigo swallowing back his whimpers as his mind tried to block out the memory but unable to.

He remembered the knife that punctured her skin, the handle covered in dirt. He remembered the smell of her blood, the men who tried to pull him away from her. He remembered her scream for him, remembered her fingers that reached out for him as her other hand cradled her stomach. Ichigo's breathing became erratic as he remembered the blood on his hands, the look in her eyes…

'Mother… no…'

Ichigo gasped for breath as he started to go into shock, doctors surrounding him as they tried to stabilize him. Ichigo couldn't scream out his agony as he clutched onto his very sanity, the thing inside of him stirring at his turmoil.

'She's gone, and soon you will be too…'

"Ichigo!" He felt a hand grab his own amongst the chaos, Ichigo feeling the smaller hand tighten around his own. The feeling brought him back, Ichigo opening his eyes. He took in a shaky breath as he tried not to cry, not wanting the strange people around him to see him so weak. Rukia pushed through the crowd, her hand firmly locked with his own.

"Come back Ichigo," she whispered, Ichigo's eyes flickering to the man who stood behind her. His blue eyes burned into his own, Ichigo afraid of the aura that emitted from him. When he stabilized the crowd moved away from him, only Rukia standing next to him. The blue eyed man took a step back, his eyes terrifying but mesmerizing at the same time.

"Stay with me Ichigo," Rukia urged, Ichigo looking into her purple eyes. For a split second he saw a little girl from a distant memory, Ichigo taking in a shaky breath as his exhausted body finally gave out on him. He closed his eyes, falling into a restless slumber. Even so, the voices of the people around him resonated in his world of black.

"He looked at me."

"I think he liked your eyes Grimmjow."

"That's not funny Rukia."

"I'm not joking with you Grimmjow. I'm surprised he didn't throw you across the room."

"You can't really call what he does throwing."

"Either way, come in with me next time he wakes up. I want to see if we can get him to attach to a stranger without trying to kill you."

"Well that's heartwarming."

"It's your job, suck it up."

Grimmjow...

He liked that name.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Can you understand me Ichigo?" Ichigo looked to Rukia with a frown, his eyes looking down to the things that held him down to his chair. For some reason he felt betrayed as Rukia stood behind the glass of his room, Ichigo averting his eyes as he kept his lips closed.

"Ichigo, do you remember my name?" Ichigo held his tongue, Rukia frowning as she looked to Grimmjow who had a far away look in his eyes.

"Why do you think he's no longer answering?" Rukia asked, Grimmjow grunting as he crossed his arms over his chest. He was silent for a long while as he thought, Rukia looking back to Ichigo who seemed closed off to the world.

"He woke up a week ago Rukia, I believe he may not trust us as much as his mind starts to comprehend the world around him." Rukia frowned as she looked to Grimmjow with a look of slight surprise, the blue haired man usually speaking brokenly. He seemed very intrigued in Ichigo though, even to the point he had started to speak more clearly.

"Grimmjow if he doesn't trust us and we receive no progress, Byakuya will have him killed." They both looked to Ichigo with worried frowns, their only hope to finding a way to save all the children that had been infected.

"We have to find a way to get across to him," Rukia whispered, Grimmjow tilting his head as he thought deeply.

"Games."

Rukia looked to Grimmjow with confusion, Grimmjow looking to her with a contemplating look.

"We can play card games with him." Rukia wasn't on the same page at first, unsure of how card games could help them gain Ichigo's trust. Grimmjow rubbed his chin with his thumb and index finger, his eyes looking over the prone body in front of him.

"He technically still has the mind of a ten year old, so playing games would help us better understand how his mind works, which would help us to show progress."

What neither of them realized was that Ichigo was at the mindset of a fifteen year old now. His mind was quickly growing to deal with the situation around him, and he had already planned an escape the day before. He had only a glance of what lied beyond his glass room, and knew how to get to the exit to the hallway.

He could hear all the way outside, and could taste the grub they were making in the cafeteria. It had only been a week, but he had regained most of his energy and was prepare to leave this horrible place.

'We'll kill them all… Kill them all for locking us in here…' Ichigo growled softly, catching the attention of Rukia and Grimmjow. He tried to hold back any other primal urges as he finally looked up, his eyes meeting Rukia's.

"Release me." His voice was almost demonic when he spoke, Ichigo feeling the thing inside of him trying to take control. He pushed it back as hard as he could, Rukia looking to Grimmjow who held his hand over a button.

"No…" Ichigo made his voice sound weak as he became limp in his chair, shaking his head.

"No sleep…" Ichigo glanced up, seeing Grimmjow's hand slowly move away. Ichigo lowered his head again, closing his eyes.

He needed to leave, he needed to find…

Find who?

Ichigo looked down to his wrists, pulling lightly on his restraints.

He had to find somebody…

He didn't know who, but he knew they were important.

Ichigo tried to remember, but he couldn't.

"He's controlling it more easily Grimmjow. Tell me that isn't progress!" Rukia exclaimed, Ichigo watching Grimmjow closely beneath his hair. The orange locks had gotten rather long in his years long sleep, and Ichigo was using it to his advantage.

'Kill them…'

"Ichigo, what is my name?" Rukia asked one more time, Ichigo deciding to go along with her game.

"Rukia. And he is Grimmjow." Rukia smiled brightly as she nodded, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yes Ichigo, that's correct. I will be sending in Grimmjow now. He will not hurt you." Ichigo relaxed his hands as he prepared to take his first life in this new body, the door to the glass room opening. Ichigo tore off his restraints and bolted to the door, kicking Grimmjow against the wall. He grabbed Rukia by her hair, taking the gun from her side and pointing it at Grimmjow.

"Stay."

Blue eyes looked to Ichigo in bewilderment, Ichigo not even out of breath as he glared at the blue haired man.

"Move and you both die."

'Kill them All!'

Ichigo pushed his other side away, backing towards the exit and listening for any footsteps. He heard them a couple halls down, Ichigo grabbing Rukia's card and opening the door.

"I-Ichigo please don't," Rukia whispered, her voice shaking. Ichigo ignored her as he pushed open the door, glaring down Grimmjow before exiting the room. He threw Rukia over his shoulder and ran to the exit to the other hallways, hearing someone yell for him to stop.

Ichigo wouldn't dare, scanning Rukia's card before forcing the door open. He dropped Rukia after he broke the keypad, her purple eyes looking to him with fear.

"Ichigo they'll kill you, please don't!" Rukia pleaded, Ichigo snarling as he pointed the gun at her.

"And be your experiment? No thanks."

'KILL HER!'

Ichigo heard the bullet before it left the gun, dodging the bullet as he turned around and pointed his gun at Byakuya.

"Stand down Ausländer," Byakuya ordered, Ichigo narrowing his eyes as he kept his gun raised.

"And why would I do that Byakuya?" The man seemed caught off guard by the use of his name, and Ichigo used that to his advantage. He quickly took off the safety on his gun and pulled the trigger. Byakuya fell down from the force, Ichigo feeling something inside of him burn with delight.

'KILL THEM ALL!' Ichigo dropped his gun as he screamed in agony, the other side of him wanting to badly take over. Ichigo tried his hardest to push it away as he bolted towards the exit in a blind fury, scanning the card with shaky hands before the door opened. Ichigo roared as he finally got outside, his head feeling like it was going to explode as his other side forced it's way into control.

"Freeze!" When Ichigo screamed in agony, it was no longer his voice. It echoed in a bone chilling octave, Ichigo feeling his skin starting to burn as he started to shift into his inner monster.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo opened his eyes, seeing two little girls in front of him. Their eyes were full of fear, Ichigo roaring as he felt himself slowly get lost in his other side.

'I want to kill them all!'

No! He didn't want to hurt them!

The two girls disappeared from his sight, Ichigo feeling something dig into his side painfully. He gasped softly as his monsterous side started to recede slowly, Ichigo finally gaining back his control. Finally, his eyes were open.

A vast ocean was spread before him, Ichigo seeing for the first time that he was actually on a boat. The realization made doom seep into his bones, his body suddenly cold.

Ichigo felt two more things dig into his chest and his left leg, the pain making him fall over into the blue depths.

He entered the water but didn't hear a splash, his senses dulled as he let his body sink. For a long second, all he heard was silence. Fish swam around him, the colors from the sun rays making their scales vary in rainbow like colors. The cold water around him hugged him tight as he peered into its womb, the silhouette of the ship slowly becoming smaller and smaller.

 _"Ichigo?"_ The two little girls from before appeared before him, their eyes no longer fearful but full of light. They were so young, so innocent. Ichigo reached for them, his fingers barely able to reach as he gave them a warm smile.

They were the one's he needed to find.

But… What were their names?

The water above him moved in a large ripple as someone jumped into the water, the two girls leaving his sight. Ichigo closed his eyes as he let the water take away his last bit of hair, the faces of those two girls the last thing he saw.

 _"Ichigo, come play with us!"_

Ichigo reached for them, his fingers so close he could feel their warmth.

 _"Come big brother!"_

Ichigo gasped for breath when he was suddenly tore away from the two girls, brought back to reality as he gasped for breath. He spat up water as he began to cough, turned onto his side to better clear his airways.

"Ichigo look at me!"

Rukia…

Ichigo was shivering as he opened his eyes, Rukia's eyes full of worry as she placed a hand on his chest.

"It's going to be o-okay," she whispered, her voice cracking as he was lifted and put on a gurney. Ichigo tried to fight when he was strapped down but his strength had began to weaken as he lost blood, the red liquid staining the gurney sheets in a matter of seconds.

"Medic!" Somebody yelled, Ichigo closing his eyes as he was ushered back into the ship. He grit his teeth at his failed attempt at escaping, the faces of the two girl's the only thing he had on his mind. He wasn't sure who the two girl's were, but he knew he had to find them. He knew he needed to make sure they were safe.

But who were they?

"I am shutting you down!" Ichigo heard Byakuya yell, Ichigo trying his hardest to move as he tried to get away.

'Pathetic…'

Ichigo screamed in agony as his other side interrupted once again, but this time it wasn't trying to take over.

"Professor look!" Ichigo felt an immense relief as his wounds healed in an amount of seconds, the bullets inside of him falling onto the ground. Ichigo still felt a little weak from blood loss but regained some energy, breaking his restraints before he threw one of the doctors away from him.

"Ichigo!" He jumped up with a growl, Grimmjow pointing his gun at him.

"Don't make me Ichigo." Ichigo growled softly, Grimmjow narrowing his eyes.

"Sitzen!"

Ichigo felt his entire body want to submit at that word, his other side screaming in rage at the word.

"Sitzen!" Grimmjow yelled again, taking the safety off his gun. Ichigo fell to his knees in submission, roaring out in anger as he was pulled down onto the floor. Ichigo snarled as he was restrained with handcuffs, Grimmjow turning away from him. Ichigo screamed out his warning.

"Ich werde euch alle töten!"

 **Author's note: Sorry it took so long, finals week is next week and I've been running around like a chicken with it's head cut off! Also translations, "sitzen" means sit in german and "Ich werde euch alle töten" is a rough translation of I'll kill you all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Author's note: I will try and come back with a force.**

"Ichigo…"

The warmth of arms surrounded him, his body pressed against a warm body.

"Ichigo, it's going to be okay." Ichigo wanted to believe that voice as he pressed closer against the person, the person with his mother's voice. He felt something go into his spine, Ichigo jolting against the body as he tried to pull away, the voice soft as it tried to calm him back to slumber.

"Shhh Ichigo, the pain will only be for a little while." Ichigo tried to open his eyes but to no avail, darkness making him blind.

"Are you sure it connects to his spinal cord Kurotsuchi?" That voice was not his mother's. Ichigo couldn't scream as he felt a knife go beneath his skin, tearing his flesh as his spine was exposed.

"He's waking up Kurotsuchi, hurry up!"

Why would his mother want him to be hurt?

Why was she letting this person hurt him?

"Up the dosage of anesthetic, I need him under for just a few more moments."

"Any higher and his Ausländer will take over!"

Mother…

Please…

"Then let him wake."

Make it stop…

"Is it connected to his spine?"

Ichigo's eyes tried to force themselves open as he felt anger rise in his gut, holding back a scream of pain as something tightened on his spine.

"It's not just his spine." Ichigo held on tighter to his mother, hearing her gasp in pain.

Make it stop!

"His entire skeleton is engulfed by it. It has turned most of his spine into diamond." Ichigo tried to move, tried to touch the diamond that engulfed his spine. He couldn't though, the anesthetic still working well despite the fact he was already awake.

"Why is it moving?" Ichigo felt it tighten around his spine, the thing inside of him growling softly.

 _'You are mine.'_

Ichigo jolted awake, sitting up as he looked around the room he was in, confused and scared. He touched his spine, feeling for any scars. A large bandage covered his back, Ichigo's heart beat quickening as he felt the thing inside of him tighten around his heart.

 _'We are bonded Ichigo. You will be mine, forever.'_

Ichigo covered his ears as he screamed, trying to deafen the voice as he felt pressure all over his body.

 _'Mine!'_

"Shut up!" He screamed, rolling off the bed and landing hard on the floor. His knees ached as he tried to deafen the voice with his screams, memories flashing behind his closed eyelids, torturing him as he saw the blood that covered his hands.

 _'This is us Ichigo! This is what we were meant for!'_

Ichigo felt his skin burn with an intensity that deafened him of his own screams, a loud ringing making him slam his head into the ground till he bled. Ichigo opened his eyes, feeling something crawl over his face as he was engulfed by his Ausländer. He rose to his feet, catching a look of himself in the one way mirror before falling to the ground again.

A monster.

He was a monster.

He looked at his arms, his skin pale to the point of being white, grabbing onto his face and feeling bone on one side of his face where skin should have been.

 _'Mine! Mine! MINE!'_

Ichigo grabbed onto the piece of bone, the light of the room slowly fading away.

"Never!"

Ichigo tore off the bone like mask, blood splattering on the floor as he screamed out in pain.

 _'You are mine!'_

Ichigo growled in an animal like way as he dug his nails into the concrete, feeling his body change but fighting it as hard as he could.

"No," he hissed under his breath, seeing his nails extend into bloodied claws.

 _'You are mine!'_ Ichigo howled as he threw his head back, the bone trying to engulf his face again. Ichigo closed his eyes as he tried his hardest to fight it, a memory of when he was in the tank flashing in front of his eyes.

The people in the tanks around him, they all had been consumed by their Ausländer. Their faces had been covered in bone, their bodies deformed into animals or something alien. Some were so large they had to be turned sideways, extending down thirty connected tanks.

Once upon a time, those monsters had been children. Children who had laughed and played, had people who cared for them. But they had killed them all, and they had become the thing inside of them.

They had become monsters.

Ichigo opened his eyes, seeing the world around him in a hue of orange and blues. He reached for his face one more time, digging his claws into the bone that covered his face. He wouldn't be like them. He wouldn't lose to this thing inside of him. He wouldn't allow himself to become the monster it was. He grabbed the horn that was forming on his forehead, breaking it with a shrill scream of pain.

His scream was alien to his own ears, but he wouldn't let it distract him. He broke the second horn before digging his claws back into the mask that covered his face, growling low in his throat as he felt his Ausländer hesitate.

 _'What are you?'_

Ichigo tore off his mask, screaming as heat left him in such a force the room around him burst into flames. He didn't feel the flames as they touched his body, trying to engulf him but unable to.

Ichigo saw himself in the one way mirror, his body covered in blood as his skin returned to it's natural color. One of his eyes was gold while the other was brown, the mad look in his eyes almost scaring him. He looked down to the mask he just tore off, the bone fractured into pieces and slowly becoming dust in the flames.

"You belong to me." His Ausländer retreated back into the recess of his mind as water started to pour on him, shocked by the sudden flames. Ichigo closed his eyes as he tilted his head up to the water, for once feeling in control.

Once all the fire was out the water turned off, Ichigo opening his eyes as he touched his back. He tore off the bandage, feeling for anything but feeling nothing but his smooth skin. He closed his eyes in relief as he felt his body become weak, falling to his knees.

The door to the room opened, men with guns rushing in. Ichigo barely had the energy to do anything as they pointed their guns at him, their bodies covered in armor. Ichigo looked to the door, seeing Byakuya, Rukia, and Grimmjow walk in. Grimmjow raised his gun, pointing it directly at Ichigo's head.

Ichigo just stared into his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes that sent his Ausländer into hate and fear. Ichigo looked to Byakuya when he advanced, Ichigo able to see in his eyes that he was determining his death. Ichigo had no more energy to fight back if he did anyway.

"What are you?" Byakuya asked, Ichigo silent for a long second. A gun touched the back of his neck, Ichigo's hand twitching as he felt the urge to protect himself.

"It asked me the same thing." Byakuya frowned as he pulled out a knife, Rukia taking a step forward but stopped by Grimmjow.

"You may be able to heal quickly Ichigo, but can you heal if I keep this knife in your flesh? Would you bleed to death then?" Ichigo stayed silent as Byakuya put the knife to his throat, close to cutting his jugular. Ichigo kept eye contact, keeping his body still so he wouldn't have to feel the pain of being shot.

"Would you?" Ichigo felt a part of him wanted to live, but he knew inside he should be killed. He knew he was an abomination. He wasn't Ausländer, and no longer was he human. He was a monster, stuck between the two. He did not belong in this world. He closed his eyes, feeling the blade press harder against his flesh.

"Byakuya!" Ichigo's eyes snapped open at the sound of his mother's voice, but it was not his mother that he saw.

"Yuzu…"

The orange haired girl looked to him, her brown eyes burning. Byakuya frowned as he looked from Ichigo to Yuzu, slowly pulling the knife away from Ichigo's throat.

"Cover your eyes girl," Byakuya ordered, Ichigo's mind going into overdrive as relief set into his body. Another girl ran to her side, Ichigo almost feeling the need to cry when he realized both of his sisters were alive and well.

"We will hit land soon Byakuya. It's best if you do not anger Yamamoto." Ichigo looked over his little sisters, looking for any sign of injury.

Yuzu…

Karin…

They were both okay.

"Let him be," Karin ordered, her tiny body not threatening enough for Byakuya to remove the blade from his throat, but Ichigo couldn't help but smile at her efforts.

"You're too small Karin," he joked, everybody looking to him in disbelief at his show of human emotion. Ichigo grabbed Byakuya's knife, letting it cut his skin as he rose to his feet. The gunmen around him took off their safety, Grimmjow taking off his own as he narrowed his eyes. Ichigo let go of the knife, Byakuya looking to the blood that stained it before looking to Ichigo with anger.

Ichigo leveled him with his look, daring him to try anything as he found his will to live again. Ichigo looked to his own reflection, one of his eyes still golden. He blinked, his eyes going back to normal.

"Know now Byakuya," Ichigo started, looking back to the man who despised him so much.

"I'm the one in control. But that will not stop me from acting against you or your men if you trigger me." Byakuya was silent for a long moment as their eyes stayed locked, Ichigo looking away from him to see his sister's one more time. Anger rolled off Byakuya in waves as he cleaned his knife, ordering the gunmen to shackle did as they were told, Ichigo staying still as they did so. He allowed himself to be moved into a large room, forced to his knees on the tile floor.

Ichigo looked to the window beside him, seeing people moving around the ship. It appeared they had docked already, Ichigo closing his eyes as he enhanced his hearing. He heard the people outside as they tied the ship down, heard the laughing of children nearby.

If only they knew what was inside the ship.

"Ichigo." He opened his eyes, looking to Rukia who had a worried look on her face.

"If they accept you, do not be afraid." Ichigo raised an eyebrow, Rukia moving a bit closer and extending her hand through the wall of men surrounding him. Ichigo didn't dare move as a gun was pushed against the nape of his neck, Rukia touching her fingers to his cheek.

"I can't stay with you Ichigo, but I will assign Grimmjow as your guard. He will watch over you." Ichigo nodded but did not speak, Rukia smiling softly before she was pulled away and out of the room by Byakuya. Ichigo looked to a large door that was opened, a hundred men rushing in and pointing their guns at Ichigo. Ichigo found it a bit unnecessary to have this much men watching over him, since he was sure he wouldn't be the only one caught in the crossfire.

He grunted when he was pulled to his feet, an old man walking into the room. He walked through the men like they were water, his eyes weighed down by his brow as he moved closer towards Ichigo. Ichigo frowned as looked over the old man, able to tell his strength despite him trying to look harmless. The old man stopped in front of him, his eyes opening just slightly.

For a long second they just stood in silence, Ichigo not sure what to do or say. The old man raised his cane, Ichigo raising an eyebrow. He fell to the ground when he was hit with it, shaking his head as he tried to stop his head from spinning.

"You have yet to harness it's abilities I see," the old man determined with a loud booming voice, Ichigo looking to him as he wiped blood off from his lip.

"What did you expect, an assassin?" Ichigo questioned, spitting out some blood. The old man poked him with his cane, Ichigo slapping it away.

"But you have the temperament." Ichigo stood back up, stopping the cane when it was aimed for his face again.

"Fast learner," the old man grunted, Ichigo pushing the cane away.

"Are you angry?" The old man asked as he began to circle him, Ichigo keeping his mouth shut as he eyed the old man down. He held back a yelp when he hit his back with his cane, grinding his teeth as he tried to keep himself in check. Even though he had controlled his Ausländer for now, who knew when it would resurface?

"Tell me, are you angry?" Ichigo stopped the cane before it could it his arm, pushing it away as he felt his anger rise. The man was hitting him only to get him angry, and the idea that the old man thought he could do such a thing made Ichigo angry. His breathing sped up slightly as he bared his teeth, his claws that had yet to leave, digging into his skin.

"Stop it," Ichigo growled, the old man silent as he seemed to be waiting for something. He poked Ichigo with his stick again, Ichigo grabbing it and breaking it before throwing it to the ground.

Every gunmen moved in closer, the old man raising his hand for them to stop. The old man was given a new cane, this one looking more sturdy than the other.

"And what will you do if I don't?" The old man questioned, Ichigo feeling his Ausländer rear it's head at his anger but not moving.

Ichigo stayed silent as he regarded the old man, unsure himself what he would do. Kill him? Punch him in the face? Cripple him?

Without his Ausländer's lust for death, he was unsure of what he would do. In the light of this he calmed himself down, the old man closing his eyes once more.

"Lower your guns." The gunmen were hesitant but did what they were told, Ichigo frowning as he regarded the old man in confusion.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, my name is Yamamoto. I am the leader of the people of Japan. You just passed my test." Ichigo was confused as he tried to figure out what test he had just been given, the old man looking to one of the gunmen.

"Bring him to the car. Bring five men with you." Ichigo was pulled as he forcefully followed the old man, heading towards the doors that led into a hallway. He could taste the air on his tongue, feel the breeze against his skin as they got closer to the exit, Ichigo's eyes squinting when the door was opened and light blinded him. When his vision adjusted, he could do nothing but stare in disbelief.

He was home.


End file.
